Simplify the following expression. $ (8 + (5 - 9 \times 7)) \times 7 $
Answer: $ = (8 + (5 - 63)) \times 7 $ $ = (8 + (-58)) \times 7 $ $ = (8 - 58) \times 7 $ $ = (-50) \times 7 $ $ = -50 \times 7 $ $ = -350 $